Shadow to your Light
by EderNimrais
Summary: Fyruia is missing from camp and it is up to Leonhardt to find out where she is being held before it is too late for them both. Sequel to Midnight Princess.


"Where is she?!" Zerva shouted going through everything trying to find someone who was of great importance to him. This got the immediate attention of the leader of the group who got out of his tent from all the commotion.

"Zerva, what is the mean of all this?" He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up since it was past midnight.

"Fyuria is missing, am I the only one who cares!?" He shouted at the human who he still didn't partially trust. Hearing what he just said, he ran into his tent and grabbed his sword and clothes. Seconds later, he emerged in his normal outfit with a very serious face on.

"Does it look like I don't care, I will help you find here." His words sank into the Syrium who was surprised their leader would help one of his kind so quickly.

"Fine, I will look around the surrounding forest, you look in the nearly town Leo."

"Very well, good luck." The human gave a quick nod to the older male and dashed to the nearest town to begin his search.

* * *

Inside of a dark building that looked like it manufactured simple kitchen goods sat a tied up woman. Fyuria did not plan of showing up here willingly but was drugged before she could do anything. There she sat, with what appeared to be three human men who appeared to belong to a thug gang. The only thing that confused her was the symbol on their shoulder. The symbol itself was quiet simple; it was a red circle with a black star that had a white outline to it.

"Interested in our mark are you?" The thug on the left said with a grin on his face. "To put it so you can understand, we are a group that helps with the extermination of all races that are not human, that includes you." Fyuria could not say anything do to her mouth being covered with a cloth. "Of course, we have other plans for you, you see, there is a knight that contacted us the other day wanting you and a little girl and since you weren't protected by some ugly giant, you were easier to take. He should be here any minute now." The moment that the man said 'knight', she knew what she meant, they had fought him before and barely got away alive. Fear stuck her with what was going to happen to here but anger started to fill his emotions, an anger she had for humans that originated back when she was a child which intensified when she saw her homeland invaded by more humans.

"Sir, there is an intruder in the area!" A minor appeared from the entrance.

"And what is it, another villager?"

No sir, The Golden Leo!" The name struck Fyuria like an arrow in the night, the only human she could trust was in the area.

"Dammit, get everyone ready, he will be here shortly to get this whore back." The name calling though did not surprise her since it was a human but still, why would Leo come alone?

* * *

Body after body continued to fall as more and more men continued to charge into their death. Leonhardt, The Golden Leo was on a single mission and he was not stopping until he got her back. Strength continued to build up through his body as he continued to mow down bodies. Nothing was able to stop him because of a power deep in his heart, After maybe one hundred men, he finally arrived at the building the supposed gang was whole up in. kicking down the doors, he saw three men who were in front of the woman he came to get. Suddenly, a familiar feeling struck him as he turned around and saw his death.

"You…" Leo grinded his teeth and turned to face the dark knight who already had his sword out. The three men took this opportunity to ran for it leaving the woman alone to watch her savior's downfall. Leo knew he still wasn't strong enough to take the knight one on one but he also knew that if he turn and grabbed Fyuria that he would be open to attack. Time started o slow for the two fighters, one light and one shadow, fighting for someone who was shadow herself. "I promised that I would never let me friends die as long as I have strength his my body, and I won't let you touch her…" He muttered but Fyuria was able to hear this with her hearing. This declaration confused her even more but could think with how much energy was forming from the two. Leo made the first move and charged at the knight who parried the move and responded with a slash to his chest with made contacts causing him to start losing blood. However, he still stood there with sword in hand opposing the darkness in front of him. "I wont… let you… touch here…" The men said weakly because of the amount of blood he was losing, he could very well go into shock and lose consciousness but his will refused to give in. "I won't lose!" He shouted as he drew on his remaining strength which resulted in his sword suddenly beginning to glow. Fear struck the knight knowing what the sword was capable of when wielded by in such a state. Slowly, it took steps back but the light didn't wait, Leo charged at the knight who was forced into a defensive stance as the blows gradually began to strike it repeatedly with a few striking the armor itself causing some damage to it. The knight pushed the man back and made a dash out of the building into the forest where it could fight another day. Just as quickly as the sword glowed, it began to disappear until it finally returned to its normal state. Unknowingly to Leonhardt, the sword somehow repaired his skin and replaced the lost blood so he wasn't on the verge of collapse. He did however fall to his knee from pure exhaustion. Fyuria, watching all of this, was in pure shock of the even that has just transpired in front of her. Leo crawled to his side and removed the cloth to her lips so she could finally speak.

"Leo, how did you do that?" She asked as he removed the roping that held her in place. But, Leo then began to fall down but Fyuria caught him and laid him on the ground to rest. "Leo, why did you risk everything for me, I am just a Syrium…" Tears began to fall from her cheek but was rubbed off by his weak hand.

"Because, I love you and I could… not live with myself if you… were hurt…" His response was weak but the message was sent and she sat there in complete shock. A Human in love with a Syrium was unheard of. But… a part of her could believe that he meant it because of what happened at the lake days ago. For the next half an hour, Leo rested on Fyuria's lap which, under any other circumstance she would kill someone, but for him, she didn't mind. After all, a light needs a shadow the two filled that role perfectly.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **This was an idea I had when I saw a picture on Tumblr with Fyuria in it and I reread Midnight Princess and I thought it could use a sequel to it**. **Besides, the archive could use more fanfic so it's a win-win for everyone I suppose. I really need to focus on college more but this is more fun then writing speeches I swear.


End file.
